Graduation
by Darco2213
Summary: Marco and Ellie just graduation from Toronto University. And Ellie has just left for New York. What's next to happen? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Graduation

As he was standing in that line waiting to hear his named being called, the Italian boy looked over to his friends and family who waved at him. As he waved back he thought of the past. Of how crazy it was for him. How he and his friends had their ups and downs, but still managed to come out on top of the world.

It was amazing that out of all of his friends, only him and another, his closet friend, were graduating. They went through hell and back together and were always friends no matter what. Even when they doubted each other, they still had each other's backs. Today was a big day for them…

It was even bigger than the day he came out to her… It wasn't so much of him coming out, more like her figuring it out. But none the less, she still loved him. He became like a brother to her, and she became a sister to him. They always tried to protect each other, even when the other didn't want it. (You know what it is.)

He stepped up, and saw that he was next in line to be called to receive his diploma. But he took one last look out to the audience. At his friends and family who were sitting in the audience waving at him, at his boyfriend who was just starring at him in amazement, and at his friend who's row wasn't going to be called for a while.

Then he heard it… his name was being called. "Marco del Rossi," the Dean called. He walked across that stage, with great joy on his face. He was ecstatic as he walked toward the Dean in his Toronto U cap and gown. When he received his diploma and shook hands with the Dean… She said something.

"Although Marco here isn't the valedictorian, he did receive the highest average in his Business Financing class. It was actually two letter grades above everyone else in the class. Therefore the other board members and I have agreed to let him say a few words. The floor is yours Marco."

He was shocked. He didn't have a speech prepared or anything. This was totally sprung on him out of nowhere. So he pulled himself together and step to the microphone and started to speak…

"Um, wow… this is kind of sudden. I really didn't expect this to happen… Ergo I don't have a speech prepared. But it is such and honor to receive this kind of recognition. You see, originally I took the class so that I'll be able to run my own business when I grow up… err graduate. But I got tired of it by the third week. By then it was too late to change classes." Laughing came from the audience. "But then two of my friends were going into the clothing business and needed some financial help. That's where I came in. So I worked hard to help them. And this class really helped. So that's how I ended up here before you today… By being the accountant for the straight versions of Dolce and Gabana." More laughter. "But um, thank you very much for this honor. I really appreciate it

Then after everyone received their diplomas and sat down. It was time for the Dean to congratulate them and send them off into the world. But just before that, she had to make a speech.

"Today is graduation day. A day that I am so happy that's finally come, because your outta here!" Everyone laughed at that statement. "But it is also a day that I dread so much… Try to remember freshman year, if you will. Back to orientation day when you all sat in this very auditorium for the first time, and saw me. And feared me because of the things that you heard about me from the upper classman." More laughter. "When I walked across this stage and saw all of your young hopeful faces for the first time, I was taken aback at how many people had chosen this school, and I was very glad. Then my first words to you were… 'Look to your left, now look to your right… These people will not be graduating with you.'" More laughter. "I also said, 'Therefore you must try to make me wrong. And prove that the people looking at you… Won't ever look at you like that again.' And look at you here you are now. Making me, your mothers, fathers, friends and family… AND YOURSELF proud." Marco remembered the speech that she made at the beginning of freshman year. At how he looked at Ellie and how she looked back at him. It made him think about how proud he was of himself, and her… For now the world was their oyster. "And now that today is the last day that you'll ever have to hear me talk about your grades again… lord knows you kids are happy about that…" laughter… "I now will like to congratulate you all… And would also like to present you as… THE TORONTO UNIVERSITY CLASS OF 2010!!!" After she said that, "Graduation Day" by Vitamin C played (the works of Mr. Marco del Rossi himself) and everyone threw up their caps… Marco and Ellie made sure to catch theirs. (lololz.)


	2. House Party!

Hey guys, its Mel (Darco2213). This is part two of my graduation story for Marco and Ellie.

I just wanna settle a few things.

We all know that I don't own the Degrassi characters, even though we all wish we did. Lolz.

And that I need atleast 4 reviews to make this go past 2 chapters.

So hit me up if you have any ideas for the following chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: the Party!!!**

After the graduation, Marco and Ellie's friends threw a party for them at their house. It was full of music and dancing and just having a good time. All of their friends came and hung out. (They all decided that the family time was meant for the day after) Even those who you least expected to have shown up.

Then it was time for Marco and Ellie to give their graduation speeches. But before that, everyone wanted to get in a few words before they made their final speeches, especially Paige Michelchuk. But first Jimmy and Spinner said a few words about their friends.

"Wow, um… I don't even know where to begin." Jimmy started. "I mean what do you say to the guy who refers to you as the straight versions of D&G?" Everyone laughed.

"And the girl who pretended to be his gf for a whole year," Spinner added. More laughter.

"But um, you guys did it. You finally graduated college. And we're so proud of you guys."

"Very proud of you guys," Spinner added.

"Onward and upward," Jimmy said raising his glass.

"For life and beyond," Spinner added raising his glass with Jimmy. Then everyone took a sip of whatever they were drinking…

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn," Ashley Kerwin started. "I remember being back at Degrassi with you guys way back when. We were all such good friends, especially Ellie and I. She accepted me when nobody else would, and was always there for me. We've been good friends for a long time. Ellie, I just wanna say that I'm proud of you and I love you. Rock on girly." She started tearing a little bit, then everyone sipped again.

"I guess now it's my turn," Craig Manning stated. Everyone was quite shocked that he came, especially with the way things ended when he came during freshman year. Neither Ellie nor Marco had seen him since then. "I know you guys are shocked to see me, especially because of how things went last time. But now I'm a changed man. I've grown up and gotten over my addiction. I'm even workin' on my sophomore album 'Whatever It Takes', which by the way was written for you guys, especially Ellie and Marco. But enough about me. I just wanna say that I'm so proud of Marco and Ellie. You guys have always been there for me and I really appreciate it. I love you guys so much, and I hope that your futures are VERY bright." Craig decided to wrap it all up. "So I just wanted say that I'm so happy for you guys and that I love you. So here's to Marco and Ellie, the best bassist and drumette that I know." Everyone sipped their drinks… YET AGAIN! (lololz.)

"MY TURN!!!" Paige screamed jokingly. "So yeah, even though Ellie and I haven't been friends that long. I really do love her. She's been a good friend to both me and Marco since freshman year. And I really appreciate it. Congratulations girly." Ellie smiled, and took a big sip of her champagne. Then Paige turned to Marco. "Marco… I love you soooo much! Like ever since grade seven you and I have been such great friends. And have loved each other soo much. And when we went through our rough patches, we always had each other's backs. Marco, I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." Paige and Marco hugged and there were some tears and a lot of "awws" from everyone. "Now you can give your speech big brother." Dylan smiled.

"Ellie, Marco," Dylan said calmly, with a great big smile across his face. "I really wanna congratulate you guys on your graduation. And I have presents for you guys." Marco and Ellie's faces lit up like Christmas trees. "For Ellie… Your present is outside in the drive way." He gave her the key to a car, and she kissed him on the cheek. "And for Marco, my love. For you, all I could find was this." He handed him a long thin box. Marco opened it with confusion on his face. "Unroll the paper." Marco did as told, and then his face completely lit up more than it did earlier. "Marco del Rossi, you always said that you wanted to own a house after grad, and that you wanted to wait until we got married. Well now we can. We officially own this house, and that is your engagement ring."

"Dylan," Marco smiled. "Non conosco che cosa dire. Ciò è così improvvisa. "

"Marco!" Dylan said to him. "In English please!"

"Oh sorry," Marco said. He was so nervous, and shocked. "I don't know what to say. This is so sudden."

"Just say yes."

"Si!" Marco said, kissing Dylan.

After that, Marco gave his speech. Which gave Ellie some time to recollect her thoughts, before she gave her speech, which everyone knew she hated giving speeches.

"OMiGosh! I'm engaged. Wow!" Marco was still in shock. "Um… Lemme start by thanking you guys for coming here," Marco said. "It really means a lot to me." Which was the truth, b/c his friends meant a lot to him growing up. "I remember when El and I first started hanging out back at Degrassi. Those were some really crazy times. But they were also the greatest times. We always talked about being together forever, and going to TO together, and how she'll marry some rocker dude, and I'll probably end up marrying a player for the Maple Leafs. Looks like we're on the verge of being halfway right." Light laughter surrounded the room. "But anyways. I really wanna thank you guys for being here. It means a lot to me. I love you."

Everyone then sipped their drinks, and then looked to Ellie for her to give her speech. They could all tell that she was nervous, but they had confidence in her. So they knew that she would give a good speech.

"Thanks you guys… for those kind words… Especially Dylan, thanks for the uber awesome present that you gave me. Um, wow! I honestly don't know what to say," she started. "There were honestly times when I actually thought that I wouldn't make it to this day. Like, at times I was just ready to give up completely, but whenever I was ready to let go of that rope… Either Marco, Jesse, even Paige and Dylan would give me words of confidence to boost me up. And they really helped." She looked at Marco. "I remember how Marco and I always talked about going to UT together when we were in high school. And today we just graduated from there. I love you Marco." Everyone let out a big "aww." "I can't believe this. I just graduated and I have a job at a major newspaper."

This shocked everyone, because nobody even knew that Ellie was preparing for a job after graduation. She always talked of taking the year off after she graduated, before going into the real world. So obviously everyone looked at her and then to Marco, naturally.

"Um… Ellie," Marco wasn't sure what to say exactly. "What major newspaper are you talking about?"

"I've been offered a job at the New York Times." She said. Everyone stopped in their tracks and just stared at her. "I move in two weeks."

Just then, Paige walked by Marco handing him a full glass of champagne which he downed in one gulp. He was in just so much shock that he just froze up. He just didn't know what to say to her, or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Marco: Omg! I don't want Ellie to leave me!

Mel: I know… but think about it Marco. This is a good thing for Ellie. She's gonna have a great job.

Marco: Yeah whatever! You just better make it good!

Mel: Oh don't worry… I will.


	3. TWO WEEKS!

Hey guys! It's Mel. Here's chapter 3 of Graduation. I know it's a short chapter. But don't worry, it'll make a lot of sense, and chapter 4 is uber long. So yeah.

And we all know that I do not own the Degrassi characters… But they're freakin' awesome!

I need 6 reviews if you wanna get past chapter 3…

* * *

**Chapter 3: TWO WEEKS?!**

Marco couldn't believe what he just heard, his best friend was leaving him. He was just so lost. _How could this be happening? Why me? _Were the thoughts running through his head.

He went into the kitchen so that no one could see him crying. He just stood at the sink looking down. He felt nauseated, and extremely lost.

Out of nowhere he felt someone wrap their arms around him and rock him gently. He knew who it was, so he turned around and kissed the person.

"What's wrong, Marco?" Dylan asked holding him tight whipping away his lover's tears.

"She's leaving me, Dylan," Marco said not crying but now just whipping away his own tears. "She's going far away to another country and she's never gonna come back!"

"You make it sound like she's going off to war," Dylan said with humor, which was Marco's weakness. "She's only going to New York. She's not gonna be far and you can call, text, and email."

"Yeah, sure! That's great advice coming from Mr. 'Hap Anniv Luv D!'" Marco said sarcastically referring to the message that Dylan sent him on their anniversary when he was still in Sweden.

"Oh… right…" Dylan said wryly. "But this is different, she's gonna be right over the border, and you'll be able to call her… cuz well… she's Ellie. She loves to have free time. And she'll have Jesse, so she wont be alone..."

"WHAT?! JESSE'S GOING WITH HER?!" Marco was shocked... "L'OH Il Mio Dio!" Once again, Marco was speaking Italian.

"Marco! In English... Please!" Dylan said.

"OMG!" Marco translated... "Why?!"

Marco and Dylan just stayed there quietly thinking and wondering about what to do. They were both gonna miss Ellie, but they knew it was something that she had to do.

"I'm not doing this to get you mad," Ellie said walking up to the boys and sitting on top of the counter. "It's just… This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And I don't wanna miss it."

"I know El," Marco said quietly. "I'm just gonna miss you too much. First Paige, then Dylan, now You. It's like everyone leaves me at some point."

"Well don't worry Marco," Ellie told him. "I'll be home on all major holidays and I'll be in major contact with you everyday."

"Fer sure?" Marco looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Definitely," She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Awws shucks," Marco said pretending to be embarrassed. "So when you leaving?"

"Two weeks," Ellie told him.

"TWO WEEKS?!"

* * *

Marco: YOU ONLY GIVE ME TWO WEEKS WITH ELLIE?! 

Mel: I know it seems like you're not gonna have much time…. But it'll be worth it… and it'll go by fast.

Marco: TOO FAST!

Mel: Well in the next chapter... Ellie's gonna be leaving. So you too better spend as much time together as possible.


	4. Aww Shucks!

They separated from the hug, and whipped away the tears

It was 3:59am exactly when Marco woke up. He couldn't sleep, he was too busy focused on Ellie moving in less than 8 hours. It was unbearable. After all those years of being together they were now going to be separated.

After about 15 minutes of just starring at the clock, he got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. On the way down, he saw all of the boxes that were full of Ellie's stuff that was going to be gone at 12pm. It was all too unbearable.

When he got to the kitchen, he turned on the coffee maker and got everything he needed for making the coffee. While he was doing that he reminisced over all the crazy times they had together. (Not good times, not bad times… But CRAZY times.) He thought of how it was went they first met, and when they shared that first kiss. He remembered what it was like when he came out to her. She was always such a great friend, and he loved her to no end. Now she was leaving, and going to be with a guy that cheated on her with her ex-boyfriend's stepfather's ex-fiancée (yeah that's ghetto! xD). He just couldn't understand it, but he loved and supported her no matter how stupid he thought the idea was. She was his Ellie.

When his coffee was finished, he took it into the living room and put in a mixed CD that Ellie had made for everyone to remember the good times by. When he sat down to drink his coffee "Everybody Wants Something" by the Zits came on, and Marco laughed. As much as he hated this song, he knew that Ellie was the only one in the entire group that still loved it. And he was going to miss listening to it with her, b/c he knew how she got when the song came on… She had a thing for loving the 80s.

* * *

While Marco was downstairs, Ellie was still upstairs in bed. She was awoken by the sweet smell of coffee. She rolled out of bed, landing on boxes that she had packed up, then got up and went into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth then went downstairs.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she heard "Everybody Wants Something" playing on the stereo system, and saw Marco in the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine," She said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning yourself," Marco replied. Ellie kissed him on the forehead, and he smiled. "Aww, shucks!"

They sat on the couch in the living room drinking their coffee, and listened to the CD. This was going to be their last time together until Labor Day, which was 2 ½ months away.

"Wow, I can't believe this is gonna be our last time together for awhile," Ellie said, trying to break the silence between them…

"El – Don't," Marco said trying not to be reminded of how she was leaving.

"Sorry," Ellie said innocently. "It's just that I'm going to miss you. A lot. You're my Marco."

"Yeah I know." Marco said smiling a little. "Apparently I'm everybody's Marco."

"Yeah you are!" Ellie said smiling and they both busted out laughing.

They just sat on the couch reminiscing over the good and bad times that they had together. And laughing about how everything and everyone had changed. Remembered all of the relationships that they've both been in, and what's next for them.

"I actually think, that out of everyone that we hung out with," Marco said to her, "you've changed the most."

"Nuh-uh," Ellie replied. "You're thinking of Ashley. I'm just simple me."

"No seriously… You went from totally goth to totally chilled, and a little bit emo at times." Marco told her.

"You must be thinking the emo-ness for yourself." Ellie laughed. Marco just smiled because he knew it was true.

It was around 9 in the morning when Dylan called them in for breakfast. He had came down earlier, but he was so quiet that Marco and Ellie didn't hear him over the music and their talking.

"Oooh…" Marco smiled. "Chef Michalchuk… You've outdone yourself. Might I say. Molto buon, ecco perchè ti amo."

"In English please!" Ellie and Dylan yelled, laughing at him.

"It means 'very good, this is why I love you'," Marco smiled. Then Dylan gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Aww shucks." Ellie laughed.

"Why does he do that whenever I kiss him on the cheek?" Dylan asked Ellie who was now smiling while she and Marco ate their breakfast.

"Well… hold on," she said to him then kissed Marco on the cheek.

"Aww shucks," Marco said then continued to eat his breakfast.

"He does it for me too," Ellie smiled. Then Marco kissed her on her cheek. "Aww shucks." She said.

"You two are weird." Dylan said. Then they all laughed.

After they finished eating breakfast and left Dylan to clean the dishes. Marco and Ellie finished packing Ellie's boxes, while Dylan brought them all downstairs so that they can easily put them in the car when Jesse arrived. He took Ellie's car to be inspected for the trip.

* * *

It was 11:59pm on the dot when Jesse came to their house, with take out from the Dot.

"Hey baby," Ellie said as Jesse came in with the food. "What'd the mechanic say?"

"The car is perfect," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Aww shucks," Ellie smiled.

"What is it with that?!" Jesse laughed.

"Better that you don't ask," Dylan said passing by him putting a box down. "You're not gonna like her answer."

"Her and Marco?" Jessed asked referring to the many inside jokes that have yet to be explained between Marco and Ellie.

"Oui, monsieur," Dylan replied, then Jesse laughed.

"So what'd you bring me?" Dylan asked Jesse in a cute way to make him laugh more, which he did.

"Burgers, fries, and Pop," Jesse said to him. "That cool?"

"More than," Dylan said taking the food. Leading them into the kitchen.

"Marco!" Ellie called him. "Foood!"

"Burgers, fries, and -- " Marco sniffed the air. "And 2 DR. PEPPERS, ONE PEPSI, AND ONE COKE-D.P.-AND-HI-C MIX!"

"Wow! You're good!" Jesse laughed.

"You should know me by now," Marco laughed. Everyone loved his food sense, it had to do with him being Italian and knowing good food.

After they ate, and cleaned up. They loaded the boxes into the car. After Dylan and Jesse went outside with the last of the boxes, suitcases, and book bags Ellie had a lot of stuff! Marco and Ellie just sat there and talked.

"Well I guess this is it," Ellie said to him.

"Yeah I guess so.

"I'm gonna miss you, so very much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, El."

Jessed honked the horn telling her to come on. They had quite a drive ahead of them.

"Jesse's ready," Dylan said, coming up to Ellie.

"Well I guess this is it." She said.

"For reals," Marco smiled.

Ellie hugged Dylan. "Oh God! Am I gonna miss you. So very much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, El."

Then she hugged Marco. "Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Marco said to her.

They separated from the hug, and whipped away the tears. Ellie looked around the foyer, into the living room, up the stairs, and into the dining room towards the kitchen. It really meant that she was leaving the place that had been her first real home. The place that she spent many hours staying up with Marco, Paige, and Dylan; studying and hanging out. She was going to miss it all, but it was now her time to go and do greater things.

"What's wrong El?" Marco asked as he saw that Ellie wasn't so happy.

"Nothing," She said kind of sad. "It's just that I really don't live here any more."

"Well this is still your home, Always and forever."

As Ellie and Jesse pulled out of the drive way and drove off, Marco and Dylan were holding eachother. It's amazing how they went from Ellie telling Marco to get over him to her trusting Dylan to be the sole trustee of him. She knew he would treat him right, otherwise… She'd kill him. You guys know she would! Lolz.

Later that night, Marco was walking toward his room, when he stepped on something and heard the words "Aww shucks" in a really cute little voice. It was Mr. Scruffles, the teddy bear that he bought for Ellie when they went to Church Street on Valentine's Day. All Marco could do was just stare at the bear and say "Aww shucks."


End file.
